Warlocks and Witches and Wizards Oh my!
by XV
Summary: A prompt fic for the LJ DWP Wake the Muse Fic-a-thon.  Harry Potter Movie Night


**Warlocks and Witches and Wizards Oh My!**

Pairing: Mirandy

Rating: PG

Wake the Muse Prompt from **jbthedelirious** – **Harry Potter movie night.**

_**Disclaimer:**__ The usual, not mine, no money made or exchanged, it's fanfic dudes. Sue me, I have time and I'm bored so a few days in court would liven things up nicely._

Andy pulled the pizza from the oven and transferred it to the serving platter, expertly wielding the pizza cutter to divide the large pie into small pieces. She wouldn't normally have cut a 16 inch pizza into 16 slices but she figured if she made them look like slivers then she might just get Emily to actually eat one. Well maybe she'd have a drizzle of cheese from the topping anyway. Andy chuckled at the thought as she took the pie and headed up the stairs.

On the second floor she walked into the family entertainment room where Cassidy and Caroline were setting out a variety of comfy chairs around the big screen television. Andy put the pizza down on the refreshment table doing a last quick stock take to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything for the evening's fun.

Having finished manhandling a huge beanbag chair to the exact spot she was calling dibs on, Caroline looked over at Andy and gave a long appreciative whistle.

"Wow Andy! You look great in your costume, I like how you've pulled your hair back, but where are your glasses?"

Andy smiled and came over to give the girl a quick one-armed hug.

"Thanks Munchkin. I'm glad you approve, and my glasses are in my pocket, they make me feel a little weird when I walk around with them on even though they're just plain glass and not actual lenses."

Cassidy came over to join them and got the other arm wrapped around her shoulder as Andy looked down at herself and then at the two girls.

"I think we make a great Gryffindor team." She grinned and gently pulled Cassidy's ear. "Just make sure you keep those bludgers away from me okay George?" She reached over and jokingly poked Caroline in the ribs. "You too Fred."

The girls squealed and giggled as they squirmed away from Andy's gentle tweaks. They loved the fun that they had been having since Andy had become their mother's girlfriend, it was all so very different from the non-relationship they'd had with Stephen or any of their father's significant others. Andy actually wanted to do stuff with them, stuff that they wanted to do as well as other things that Andy wanted to share with them. They particularly adored the fact that Andy was often able to get their mother to join them in these activities and that was way beyond cool as far as they were concerned.

Tonight was an excellent example of Andy's influence. She knew how much the girls adored Harry Potter and so she'd convinced Miranda to have a Costumed Movie Marathon to watch all four of the films available on DVD. The twins couldn't think of a better way to spend a Sunday afternoon and evening, and even their mother had agreed to dress up in the spirit of the event.

Andy had also invited Emily and her girlfriend Serena as well as Nigel to join them for the fun. Miranda had been a bit sceptical about this arrangement, but had allowed it when Andy had batted her eyes and employed the "lip" in her best puppy dog face look. What Andy knew and Miranda didn't was that all three of her Runway employees were total Harry Potter freaks and had jumped at the chance to view the films in the near cinema experience of the Priestly entertainment room. The dress up criteria was just gravy for the three fashion fans, and they'd all promised that they'd keep their characters and costumes a secret until the day itself.

So as it neared the 2pm start time for the marathon, Andy still had no idea who or what would be arriving at any minute. Even Miranda had refused to discuss what character she'd be impersonating. The twins had been enamoured of their ginger haired counterparts (and the actors who played them) since the first film had come out, and so they had chosen to play the parts of Fred and George Weasley. They'd hit a bit of a snag with their costume ideas when they realised that the boys for the most part are always shown wearing regular style teenage jeans and shirts and black robes like all Hogwarts students. They didn't know what to do to specifically identify the characters they'd chosen until Andy had come to their rescue with what the girls had considered a true miracle solution.

Andy had decided because of her dark hair that she would play the eponymous hero himself, Harry Potter so she had several choices for costumes so long as she had the scar and the glasses. When the twins told her who they wanted to be she reminded the girls that all three of their characters played on the Gryffindor quidditch team and so they had decided that all three would sport red and gold quidditch robes with the Gryffindor lion rampant on their chests.

The doorbell rang and Andy told the girls to get the first DVD set up as she went to answer the door. All three of her friends had arrived together and Andy took great delight in identifying all their characters from their costumes.

Emily had actually frizzed her red hair and sported very thick eyebrows along with long black robes with a Gryffindor crest on the chest as she clutched a wand in one hand and a book bag in the other. Andy had chuckled and patted the English woman on the back when she'd seen the titles of the books; _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them, Quidditch Through the Ages_ and _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. She had outright laughed when she'd also found a plush marmalade coloured cat sitting on top of the pile of books with a little collar and name tag which read, _Crookshanks_.

Serena was wearing striking blue silken robes with a crest containing two crossed wands shooting stars from their tips. Her almost silver blonde hair had been released from the bun she often wore and flowed beautifully down her back. She carried herself like a queen and Andy had little doubt that she was the breathtakingly beautiful and part Veela, Fleur Delacour.

Nigel was dressed to the nines in a flamboyant pale pink suit with high-waisted trousers and a silver, pink and peach waistcoat and matching peach cravat. Over this he wore a very swishy embroidered taupe cloak, but it was the ridiculous wig of blonde wavy hair that finally clued Andy in to who the fashion director was meant to be. In hind sight she should have known that Gilderoy Lockhart was the only male character that would suit her fastidious and flamboyant friend.

Compliments on their respective costumes were exchanged and Andy took their coats…and cloak and hung them up before ushering them up the stairs.

"Caroline and Cassidy have set everything up and I've put out drinks and snacks so we're all set." Andy announced as they headed down the hall. She ignored Emily's predictable eye roll at the mention of food and smirked at Nigel's comment hoping that the drinks for the grown-ups would be alcoholic at some point in the proceedings but answered him anyway.

"Maybe they will be when Miranda joins us for the fourth film, but till then you'll have to make do with the soft kind Professor Lockhart."

The twins were quite impressed with all their costumes and totally aghast that they had never seen the special edition books in Emily's book bag. They settled down a little when Emily promised to get her cousin, who owned a second hand bookstore, to send over copies for the girls as soon as he could manage it.

For the next several hours the six Harry Potter fans enjoyed themselves watching the films, noshing on all the wrong foods, _(Andy had grinned triumphantly when she'd spied Emily taking not one, but two slices of her home made pizza.)_ and indulging in speculation about what costume Miranda would be wearing when she joined them. Possible character candidates included Mrs Weasley, Professor McGonagall and a quietly whispered Voldemort from Emily, with the final consensus resting on the head of Gryffindor House. Andy left three quarters of the way through the third film to find Miranda in her study and let her know she needed to get changed so she could join them in good time for the start of the fourth film. She tried to get a hint from the older woman about her choice but got nothing more than a raised eyebrow and a shooing hand dismissing her from Miranda's study, so she returned to the entertainment room to wait for the big reveal.

Twenty minutes later Miranda swept into the entertainment room revealing her choice of character to all. The adults in the room looked on dumbfounded, but the girls cheered and whooped and jumped up to hug their mother as they exclaimed over the detail of her costume. The stiffly brocaded robe was a rich maroon with images of stars moons and planets patterned all over the surface and the matching wizarding hat was like a soft and floppy mitre with a triangular cloth tiara at the front. She held an impressive carved wand in her right hand, upon which she wore several large rings and she sported what might have been a wig or possibly even just hair extensions so that her signature white locks now streamed down her back and fluffed out over her shoulders.

Miranda's finishing touch were half glasses over which her blue eyes twinkled merrily as she pulled out a little paper bag and offered her daughters some lemon drops. Before them stood a very impressive, if beardless, (Miranda's vanity drew the line at that male accessory) Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Once the commotion of her entrance had died down, Miranda settled on the couch next to Andrea who leaned in and cuddled up to the older woman once she was settled comfortably.

"Wow, you had us all fooled, we were certain you'd come as Professor McGonagall." Andy said as she gently stroked Miranda's arm feeling the rich texture of the material.

"I'd have come as Snape before I'd step into Maggie Smith's shoes. I never could abide the woman."

"Hmmm, anyway the costume is awesome Miranda. I'm glad you agreed to join us." Andy kissed her cheek and grinned.

"Yes well it was rather fun ordering the robes I'll admit, the material is wonderful. I might see if they can be tailored into a jacket at some point." She put her arm around Andy and pulled her closer before whispering directly into the younger woman's ear.

"And if you're a good little witch Andrea, I'll let you practice your map reading skills with my birthmark later tonight." She pulled back settling in to enjoy the film and grinning smugly at the rapidly spreading blush on her lovers cheeks.


End file.
